


Aware

by orphan_account



Series: Asexual Jonathan Byers Surviving Life As A Socially Awkward Teen [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Jonathan Byers, Asexuality, F/M, Gen, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Jonathan Byers-centric, Lonnie Byers Being an Asshole, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sad Jonathan Byers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jonathan learns very quickly that being anything but what his father wants is wrong.This is the begining of Jonathan's Asexual Journey because there aren't nearly enough fics about this!





	Aware

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone has any constructive criticism or ideas let me know!
> 
> also, it's super short, soooooooooo
> 
> *disclaimer: I am not asexual, however, I am bi and I understand how no matter what romantic relationship you're in this sexuality you identify as, will some way affect it. sorry if that didn't make sense :D*
> 
> Warning: This contains use of the Q and F slur, if that bothers you I do not suggest reading

*revised*

Jonathan had always been acutely aware of his father’s opinion on everything. From sports teams, mom’s clothes, dinner, Jonathan’s own hair, Lonnie Byers was loud and proud to share this thoughts with the world. One opinion that he really drove home though was his thoughts of queers.

“I won’t have Jonathan around any sissy, he’s already queer enough as it is!” Dad had said at the dinner table when Jonathan told his Dad about how one of the boys in his class had told the school nurse he got hit at home.

Mom had quietly told jonathan to keep eating when he was confused what those words meant. That night, tucking him into bed, Mom had explained that queer meant a boy who loved another boy or a girl who loved another girl.

“But I don’t love anyone but you, Mom, what makes me a queer?” he asked quietly as if saying it too loud would bring Dad’s rage boiling to the surface.

“Dad thinks that anyone who isn’t just like him is queer,” Mom said slowly, she didn’t seem too sure of her answer but she just quietly told him not to ask anymore questions and to go to sleep.

~

About six months later Will was born and Jonathan was entranced by this new baby. He had no idea a person could be so small! He doted over baby Will like Mom did. He helped change his clothes and bathe him and whenever he cries Jonathan would be right there trying to make it all better like Mom did.

Dad had never liked that Jonathan stuck so close to Mom, but he seemed to hate that he helped take care of baby Will. Now Dad had a new word since he seemed so much more sure Jonathan must be queer.

“If you would stop teaching our son to be a faggot I would really appreciate that, Joyce!” Dad yelled one evening. Baby Will had started to cry but Mom seemed so tired that Jonathan run over to the baby cradle to take care of Will. Only Dad didn’t see to like that.

Dad put Jonathan to bed that night, and none of it felt right under Dad’s sour gaze. Once Jonathan was tucked in Dad stood tall.

“Taking care of kids is women’s work. I don’t want you to help you Mother with Will anymore, do you understand?” Jonathan felt his chest tighten and throat close up. There was so much menace in Dad voice, he sounded so mean.

All Jonathan could do is nod, eyes frozen, staring at Dad. Even when he left, Jonathan couldn’t breathe right all night, his chest was still tight in the morning.

But a tiny part of Jonathan hardened inside his mind. Dad wasn't going keep him from helping mom with baby Will. Dad was just being stupid. His small fists balled up with how sure he was.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know anything!! I want to here what I've done right or wrong! and I know it didn't have much asexual jonathan, but that's coming up after this groundwork!


End file.
